Here Kitty, kitty
by Grumpy11
Summary: She knew she shouldn't have taken home that adorable black cat. But she couldn't resist, especailly after the death of Buyo. It's too bad that said black cat turns into a naked, and very gorgeous young woman... who happens to 'bat' for both sides...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot.

Rated: K+

Pairing: Kagome x Yoruichi

* * *

"Come here kitty, I'm not gonna hurt you..." Kagome called as she coaxed the cute kitty towards her.

She found it seeking shelter under a bush from the cold downpour that seemed to stretch from Tokyo to Karakura. It was a cute, small black kitty with gorgeous gold eyes. It was absolutely adorable! And ever since Buyo died of old age, the house seemed so...empty.

Though she would admit, something seemed _off _about the kitty...

"Good kitty, I promise to take very good care of you." She said as she finally managed to convince the kitty to move towards her and be picked up by her. She opened her coat and held the kitty against her chest and zipped her coat back up. She smiled when the cute kitty snuggled up to her, seeking warmth and shelter from the cold, windy night.

With her fist tightening over her umbrella and kitty, Kagome briskly walked home.

Yoruichi purred as she snuggled into the very large and very comfy breasts of the young girl that currently held her.

Higurashi Kagome was her name. Seventeen years old, two years after her journey in the Feudal Era ended.

She was the Shikon Miko and widely known throughout the S.S. With their new enemy out and about to capture the Miko, the Head Captain Yamamoto sent her to make sure she was safe until they were able to send another Shinigami that wasn't injured, under close eye, or perverted.

It was a simple 'protect-the-onna' mission...

"_Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it, though~." _She thought as her eyes narrowed, a slight gleam entering her gold orbs.

Kagome-from her knowledge-was so~ innocent, more so than Ichigo, so teasing her when the 'cat was out of the bag'-no pun intended-would be even more fun.

That and...

"You are so much cuter~." She purred, smirking when Kagome looked around, confused, before shrugging and continuing on her walk back home.

* * *

I know I should update my other two stories but I couldn't help it! I've never read a Yoruichi x Kagome pairing. So I thought: Why not? XD I hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short, but these will probably be drabbles, there will be no certain amount of words in it!

Review please! Feedback is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot.

Rated: K

* * *

"Kaa-Chan! I'm home!" Kagome called out as she shut the front door to her house. She then proceeded to remove her shoes before un-zipping her jacket to take hold of the furry bundle that had been asleep.

Even though it was just a normal kitty that she brought home, couldn't help but feel giddy and excited to show her mom the new addition to the family. (AN: I make it sound like she just had a kid! XD)

"Ah! I was so worried you got caught in the rain, you must be soaked! Come in the kitchen dear, I just made tea." Her mother called back.

Kagome all but skipped to the kitchen where her mother was pouring tea for Souta.

"Kaa-chan, I brought a friend home!"

"Eh? Sho did you br-Oh how cute!" Kun-loon squealed and-with speed a normal human _should not_ have-she ran over and took the kitty from Kagome's grasp. "Aw. Where did you find..."

"Her!" Kagome piped up.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was trying to stay dry under a bush. I managed to coax her out with the promise of a warm place to sleep and some delicious cooking from yours truly~" She then smirked proudly and bowed.

"Nee-chan, we already knew that _kaa-chan's _cooking was delicious . You didn't need to remind us." Souta put his two cents in. Making no comment about the cat simply because, well...

Something was _off_ about the damn thing!

""Gr! Little brat. Don't make some cocky remark about cooking, especially when you found a way to _burn _water!"

"That's enough you two! Kagome, go dry off, Souta go get ready for bed, you have an early soccer meeting." Came Kun-loon's stern voice, which held no room for an argument.

"Hai kaa-chan," Said the two siblings solemnly before doing what they were told.

Once they were both upstairs, Kun-Loon looked back at the 'kitty' with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hello, it's good to see you again Yoru-chan. How is my idiot husband doing?"

* * *

XD It's a bit short but I hope you like it. And a slight cliffy at the end. Which won't be explained till later on...

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah! I'm so sorry for not updating anything at all! I've been working on the revision of "Innocent Trick'. But I managed to type this and the fourth chapter up! So hopefully you won't be mad at me! :D

* * *

"So... You named her Yoruichi? Where'd you get that from mama?" Kagome asked from her spot at the table. Her kitty lying on her lap, sound asleep. There was a nice cup of green tea clutched between her hands, and a towel wrapped around her neck.

"Mhm, I used to have a little black cat like her, and that was her name, so I thought: why not? Plus, I think it suits her well." Mama Higurashi said with a knowing smile as she washed the dishes from dinner.

Kagome looked down at her new kitty with a contemplative gaze, going into thought for a minute before nodding; agreeing with her mother.

"You're right, it suits her well! I like it!" She chirped with a wide grin, taking a sip of her tea.

Not knowing how hot it was.

"Be careful-"

"_Ack_! It burns!" Kagome yelped, tongue out and a burning red as she waved her hand at it.

Her eyes filled with tears. It hurt so bad! Not as bad as the wounds she received in the feudal era, but still...

Wait a minute. She seized all movements and blinked at her mother. When did her voice get so deep? She could've sworn that just a minute ago it was her normal, sweet-sounding voice. It sounded like a man's voice...

She looked around, there was no one there besides her mother, herself and little Yoruichi. Her brother and grandfather were already asleep, so who the heck said that?

"Um... Mama?" She asked gingerly, looking around a bit worriedly.

"Yes dear?" Mama asked, drying her hands on a towel as she turned to her daughter.

The silly urge to grin cheekily would take over soon if she didn't leave the room. She knew exactly what her daughter would ask and she feared she would end up exposing her 'little' secret.

"Did you just tell me to be careful when I took a drink?"

She chuckled, "Of course not dear. I hadn't known you were taking a drink of your tea so how could I warn you?"

With a blink, Kagome realized her mother was right. Her back had been towards her when she had taken a sip, so...

She gasped, eyes widening drastically. "Mama! I think we're being haunted!"

* * *

Poor widdle Kagome...XD

Review? If I can get five I'll post the fourth chapter either tomorrow or later tonight?

Oh! And who should Kagome's father be? I think I have an idea and I'm quite liking it, but I want to hear what you thik. It can be anyone of the Bleach adults! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Rated: K+

Enjoy!

* * *

Mama Higurashi blinked several times at her daughter. By the fourth blink, she had just begun to chuckle. By the seventh, she was laughing. Hands a her cheeks, feeling sore because if all her smiling.

When she calmed down, she looked at her daughter and almost began laughing again. She was looking around, wide-eyes darting around everywhere as she cuddled to her cat, who had an amused smirk on her face, eyes narrowed as she looked at Mama Higurashi.

"Dear, calm down. We're not being haunted." She chided softly, shaking her head.

Honestly, her daughter had been through worse in the feudal era. She wasn't as naive as to think her daughter went unscathed during her time there. She'd seen war and death and _shouldn't _be afraid of a 'ghost'.

"But mama~! I'm being serious! It was a male voice and I heard it. What if it belongs to a pervert ghost? Oh no! I have to put ofudas up to keep him out of the bathroom when I shower!" She squeaked out, looking up at her helplessly.

Yoruichi, being as mischievous as she was, decided to scare her daughter some more.

"No ofudas will keep me out from seeing a delightful sight..."

Kagome squealed, cuddling the cat closer to her breasts. Yoruichi was such a pervert.

"See! Did you hear it?! That pervert ghost!"

Yoruichi purred some more, and Mama managed to finally put the pieces all together.

'Ah-ha... So it is not just a mission that will keep her here.' She thought with a smirk as she began to walk out of the kitchen, throwing a comment over her shoulder.

"You have my consent."

Kagome could only blink at her mother's cryptic message...

* * *

Poor Kagome. And Mama Higurashi(Name will be revealed later depending on who wins the poll) seems to know a lot. :D Review please! And check out my poll!


End file.
